Decisiones
by Sele-chan
Summary: Jedite había hecho muchas elecciones erróneas en su vida y se arrepentía de mas de una; y quizás esta era una de las que mas dolor le había causado pero no podía arrepentirse de ello, no tenia ese derecho.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _El actual fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Diciembre; Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 _ **Decisiones**_

 _Muchas veces me he preguntado qué es lo que nos hace lo que somos._

 _¿Son acaso nuestras experiencias? ¿Somos nada, sino el reflejo del impacto de otros en nuestra vida?_

 _La verdad es algo difícil de alcanzar; pero mi respuesta es esta: decisiones._

 _Son nuestras decisiones lo que nos cambia verdaderamente, cuando elegimos dejar a alguien entrar en nuestra vida, elegimos este o aquel camino, elegimos rendirnos o seguir adelante._

 _Se podría argumentar que nuestras decisiones son forzadas por las circunstancias, pero no es cierto; aun bajo presión somos nosotros quienes decidimos lo que seremos de forma casi inconsciente, nuestras decisiones no hacen nuestro futuro sino a quienes somos en ese futuro._

* * *

Decisiones, decisiones.

Para el audaz y directo Jedite sus decisiones no solían ser un gran problema, puesto que por regla general elegía rápidamente y por lo general no se arrepentía de cual fuera su decisión.

Eso no significaba que no se arrepentía de ninguna; uno de sus más grandes pesares era el haber escogido marcharse con su nueva familia del orfanato.

No era que fueran crueles o abusivos, era porque dicha elección había significado dejar a su hermano menor detrás.

Había dudado, pero había aceptado.

Y lo había lamentado, cada vez que había visto un libro que Zoicite habría disfrutado o algún postre de chocolate, o juguete o…

La lista seguía y seguía y Jedite se había sentido la peor persona del mundo por haber dejado atrás a su hermano pequeño (solo dos años menor, pero más joven que él, maldita sea) y por mas que había tratado de volver al orfanato para hablar con su hermano, el otro rubio había sido transferido a otro lugar para gran frustración del rubio mayor.

La salvación había llegado con el nombre de Kunzite, un muchacho de su edad con quien compartía clases de karate. El otro había traído a su hermano de vuelta a la vida de Jedite y en ese momento bien podría haber puesto el mundo a andar, Kunzite le consideraba su hermano y Jedite había decidido que cualquier cosa que hiciera nunca sería suficiente para pagarle a Kunzite por lo que había hecho.

Por ello el rubio se había encontrado incapaz de apartar la vista de Mina Aino cuando esta intentaba romper la relación de Kunzite y Rei Hino.

En ese momento había sentido una llamarada de ira hacia la rubia que trataba de destruir la relación de su "hermano mayor" y había hecho lo imposible para frustrar sus intentos.

Furioso al observar que la rubia no desistía por más fracasos el rubio había decidido que no odiaba a nadie más en este mundo que a Mina Aino.

* * *

La primera vez que se conocieron Jedite había sido francamente burlón ante la mueca que lucía el hermoso rostro de Mina.

-¿Molesta?- había preguntado- Harías bien en darte por vencida con Kunz, porque de otra manera yo _hare_ que te des por vencida-

La rubia le había mirado furiosa antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraban, azotando la puerta detrás de ella y dejando al otro rubio hirviendo de ira de tras de ella.

Su nombre, ella se había enterado, era realmente Yu Fudo y el porqué era llamado Jedite escapaba de su comprensión.

Lo que si sabia y entendía perfectamente era que tal y como el rubio había proclamado; era su más grande obstáculo para hacer que Rei Hino y Kunzite Ford rompieran.

Un obstáculo aun más grande que el amor que la pareja se profesaba y que ella no había estado esperando.

Mientras ella había logrado de alguno manera mantener su animosidad hacia Rei al mínimo (no era su culpa enamorarse del hombre que Mina quería, después de todo y por más que pareciera lo contrario ella todavía contaba a Rei como su amiga) se había encontrado incapaz de hacer lo mismo para con el rubio.

Cada intento, por pequeño o grande que fuera, había sido frustrado y en un par de ocasiones sus planes le habían explotado en la cara.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones, y con su vestido manchado y su maquillaje arruinado Mina no pudo contener su ira.

-¡Simplemente apártate de mi camino!- Espeto mirando al oji azul.

-Déjame pensarlo… No- el otro declaro con sequedad sus ojos brillando con triunfo.

-Deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos- escupió.

-Mis amigos son mis asuntos –declaro poniéndose una mano en la cintura- y más cuando su felicidad está en juego-

-Kunzite sería feliz conmigo –no pudo evitar soltar en un susurro.

El otro la miro, evidentemente habiendo escuchado su declaración –No creo que alguien como tu pudiera hacer feliz a otra persona- había escupido con no poco veneno.

Mina le había mirado con furia y se había marchado todo el tiempo deseando que el otro rubio no notara la forma en que sus hombros temblaban mientras salía con la cabeza en alto.

Aquellas palabras la habían hecho sentir como la mala del cuento, la bruja que tenía que ser derrotada para que el príncipe y la princesa tuvieran su "vivieron felices para siempre"

No era cierto, se dijo a sí misma.

Quizás era un poco insistente pero no había hecho nada francamente malicioso o cruel a Rei, nada que pudiera considerarse malvado realmente.

Ella solo quería una oportunidad con el hombre que creía su príncipe.

Se había limpiado la lagrima que se había deslizado por su rostro sin su permiso, entonces había sonreído y declarado que volvería a tratar el día siguiente.

Cosa que había hecho para gran frustración de Jedite, que seguía deteniendo cualquier avance.

* * *

El rubio había jugado bien y unos cuantos meses más tarde los intentos de Mina se detuvieron abruptamente, esto no había hecho nada para calmar a Jedite que mantuvo sus ojos abiertos para cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

Su ira creciendo al pensar en la rubia que buscaba destruir la felicidad de su hermano mayor, no se permitió olvidar la determinación mostrada por Aino y siempre busco en la multitud por el destello de cabello rubio sol de la chica que consideraba el mayor obstáculo para la felicidad de sus amigos.

Si antes le frustraba la presencia de la rubia, ahora le frustraba el no saber que esperar, haciendo que hirviera en ira silenciosa.

Así que cuando la rubia apareció el día de la boda de Rei y Kunzite no pudo sino sentirse muy justificado.

-Aino- escupió su tono logrando que el apellido de la chica se convirtiera en un insulto.

Lucia aun más hermosa de lo que había sido durante su adolescencia y el rubio no podía dejar de enojarse ante la idea de que aquella chica que podía tener a quien quisiera se empeñara en destruir la relación de sus amigos.

Aparentemente imperturbable por la ira del otro, la rubia se volteo dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora –Fudo- saludo casi risueña.

Esto había desconcertado al rubio, quien tomo aire para calmarse. No serviría de nada tanta precaución si el mismo terminaba arruinando la boda por armar un escándalo.

-Acompáñame afuera –espeto, agarrando a la rubia sin darle tiempo a responder.

Una vez afuera, y habiéndose cerciorado que ninguno de los camarógrafos que se encontraban allí para cubrir el evento estaba prestándole la más mínima atención, fulmino con la mirada a la chica.

-¿Qué estas tramando ahora?- exigió con furia.

La rubia lo miro con una expresión de consternación –Nada, realmente –aseguro con tranquilidad- Solo quería presenciar el final de su linda historia, ya sabes- dijo con una risita- Rei seguramente se saco un premio gordo-

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?- pregunto con desdén.

La cejas rubias de la otra se alzaron –realmente lo espero, porque no tengo otra respuesta y en verdad no me gustaría perderme la ceremonia-

Jedite frunció el ceño hacia ella –Pasaste casi toda la secundaria tratando de separarle ¿y ahora quieres verles juntos y felices?-la increpo.

Ella suspiro ligeramente –Solía gustarme mucho Kunzite –dijo con ligereza- y quizás todavía hay una parte de mi que cree que podríamos ser felices juntos –antes que el rubio pudiera interrumpir culmino- por eso necesito ver esto para quedarme tranquila-

Abrió la boca para soltar alguna acusación hacia la rubia pero nada salió, podía ver la seriedad en el rostro de la otra, la sinceridad rebosando en aquellos ojos azules.

Se encontró asintiendo y permitió casi sin darse cuenta que la chica volviera a entrar, el siguiéndola con su mirada en todo momento.

Tal y como había asegurado no hizo más que presenciar la ceremonia.

El solo verla hizo que esa misma emoción que le había hecho odiarla varios años antes brotara en su pecho una vez más.

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula para contenerse de soltar un grito de sobresalto cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, no estaba enojado o furioso.

Celoso, estaba celoso.

Sintió los ojos arder. Aquello no podía ser.

Dejo su mirada vagar hacia Rei Hino en su vestido de bodas y al verla sonreír a Kunzite la opresión en su pecho aumento.

Deseaba estar al lado de la peli negra.

Deseaba ser él a quien le sonriera.

Deseaba… quería…

Querido dios, estaba enamorado de Rei Hino.

Apretó los puños, tratando de explicar el enredo de emociones en su pecho.

Odiaba a Aino, pero no a Kunzite a pesar de que era este de quien estaba más celoso.

Pero no podía a odiar a Kunzite, no después de que el otro le había devuelto a su hermano.

Esto mismo se traducía en que no podía estar enamorado de Rei porque eso sería traicionar al hombre a quien tanto le debía.

Salió de la gran sala con rapidez, refugiándose en la primera habitación vacía que encontró, podía imaginar la expresión en su rostro muy bien y no le haría bien que nadie le viera así.

Se obligo a calmarse y repaso la situación una vez más.

Había estado proyectándose en Aino, decidió.

Casi deseo no haber elegido estudiar psicología, y poder permanecer fingiendo que simplemente odiaba a Aino por sus chiquilladas.

Los intentos de la chica nunca debieron haber sido suficientes para suscitar la clase de ira que él había sentido.

Había estado frustrado consigo mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo y había decidido centrarse en Mina.

Mina Aino quien estaba en una situación particularmente parecida a la suya, pero que había decidido tratar de obtener lo que quería sin tratar de herir a nadie realmente.

La había odiado por tener el valor de hacer algo que él no se atrevía a hacer.

Se pregunto si algo habría sido diferente si el también hubiese decidido tratar.

Se sentía entumecido y decidió que necesitaba más aire.

Salió al exterior y se encontró con los ojos azules de una de las personas que deseaba ver menos en ese momento.

La rubia se volvió hacia el y le guiño un ojo –Todo hecho, Fudo- se rio- Ahora puedo decir que sinceramente espero que ellos sean felices juntos-

Se pregunto si el podría haber pronunciado esas palabras, porque ahora mismo no se sentía muy capaz de hacerlo.

No, estaba feliz por ellos pero… se sentía arrepentido de no haber tratado aunque fuera un poco.

Aun si hubiese fallado, quizás podría sonreír como lo hacía Aino en ese momento.

Parecía como si se sintiera libre y Jedite sintió el nudo en su pecho aflojarse un poco.

Quizás debió haber tomado otra decisión pero no era momento para arrepentirse, no iba arruinar la boda de sus amigos.

-Gracias –se encontró, diciendo y Aino lo miro con sorpresa- Por haber tratado lo suficiente por los dos de nosotros-

Los ojos azul claros lo miraron con asombro –No pensé que admitirías algo así –hizo una pausa- por lo menos a mi- decidió.

Por supuesto que lo sabia, por supuesto que se habia dado cuenta antes de que e fuera consiente de lo que hacia y el porque.

El se rio, sintiendo el nudo en su pecho aflojarse más -¿Qué puedo decir? –se volteo para volver a entrar- estoy llenos de sorpresa-

Escucho la risa de Aino sonar detrás de él, como campanas y decidió que si bien no podía arrepentirse por la felicidad de sus amigos, si podía arrepentirse de su propia idiotez.

Le dio otra mirada a Aino –En otra vida –dijo en voz alta- probablemente hubiésemos sido muy buenos amigos-

-A menos que pienses caer muerto en este momento –la rubia bromeo- creo que todavía tenemos tiempo-

Se detuvo, todavía sentir un revoltijo de emociones en su pecho y no creía poder enfrentarse a Kunzite y mucho menos a Rei.

Además le debía a Aino eso por lo menos –Si, lo tenemos- acordó con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas, gente! Aquí yo con mi ultimo one-shot para el reto en el que participo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de estas historias cortas:**_

" _Una sonrisa", "Apariencias" y "Decisiones"_ _ **Se desarrollan en el mismo universo alternativo pero pueden ser leídas perfectamente por separados sin que importe realmente.**_

 _ **Como ya mencione los personajes centrales fueron elegidos por sorteo, dado que este era el punto central del reto y por tanto he tenido que escribir cosas a la que no estaba acostumbrada xD. De todas formas es una buena manera de diversificar experiencias y no puedo decir que no lo disfrute, y no me queda más que agradecer a todos por leer.**_

 _ **Ah, para aquellos que están pidiendo que actualice mis otras historias no tengo mas que decirles que nos veremos pronto ; )**_

 _ **Una última cosita, para**_ _opinologanonima_ _ **que comento el shot anterior a este, si estás leyendo esto aquí publico es porque comentaste como visitante y no puedo enviar un PM,**_ _En verdad me gustaría saber porque consideraste el shot como "malo" si bien no está entre mis mejores trabajos tampoco lo consideraría así y me gustaría de verdad saber el porqué, es decir; si hay algo mal con la gramática o la ortografía, o quizás la forma en que se desarrolla la historia, porque saber mi error es la única forma que tengo de arreglarlo y mejorar; ahora si se trata de un problema con el argumento o la pareja entonces me temo que no es mi problema sino mas bien el tuyo, de todas formas te agradezco por comentar._


End file.
